vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Miranda Lawson
|-|Mass Effect Galaxy= |-|Mass Effect Foundation= |-|Mass Effect Redemption= |-|Mass Effect 2▾= - Base Costume= - Loyal Costume= - Alternate Appearance Pack Costume= }} |-|Mass Effect 3 Dress= Summary Miranda Lawson is a human Cerberus Officer. As Jacob Taylor's informant, she gives him guidance and advice during missions, often via hologram. Miranda is very well traveled and has many contacts, extending from Citadel space and the Terminus Systems, to as far as the hostile Nemean Abyss. Her vast network of contacts may be explained by the fact Miranda is a known Cerberus operative, one who still has friends — or at least friends of friends — in the Alliance military. Miranda is a potential romantic interest for a male Commander Shepard. Powers and Stats Tier: At least 9-B with firearms, Around High 8-C with physical strikes, 8-A with biotic/tech abiities Name: Miranda Lawson Origin: Mass Effect Gender: Female Age: Around 36 years old by Mass Effect 3 Classification: Artificial Human, Biotic, Former Lieutenant Commander, Former Elite Cerberus Operative Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, expert markswoman, expert grenadier, expert h2h combatant, Mass Manipulation (can increase/decrease/fluctuate the mass of a given volume of space via mass effect fields created by her biotics), Telekinesis (can move objects with her mind through mass lowering fields or root them in place with mass increasing fields via biotics), Hacking, Kinetic/Biotic|Barriers, Energy Blasts (In the form of Biotic Explosion), Absorption (In the form of Reave), Regeneration Negation (Up to high, as warp prevents regeneration on a molecular level), Matter Manipulation (Warp rips the opponent apart on a molecular level) Attack Potency: At least Wall level with mass accelerator weaponry (Slugs fired by mass accelerator weapons can reduce large chunks of rock wall to rubble in a couple dozen rounds as demonstrated by the YMIR mech during the assignment N7: Mining the Canyon), Large Building level with physical strikes (Comparable to Commander Shepard), Multi-City Block level with biotics/tech abilities (Both subsets of powers are roughly comparable. Biotics are shown to be powerful enough to completely halt the movements of the Human-Reaper via Stasis. Also, a fodder Asari soldier was more than capable of erecting a biotic barrier able to withstand multiple high explosives from a Gun Ship on Thessia high explosives should at least be comparable to the mass accelerator cannon of the Mako or High Explosive Rounds from the first game (Said weaponry is capable of incinerating human-sized objects at the edge of their detonation radius)) Speed: Massively Hypersonic (Comparable to James Vega) Lifting Strength: At least Class 10; Class 100+ with Biotic Amplification via powerscaling Striking Strength: Around Large Building Class via Powerscaling Durability: At least Large Building level '''without kinetic barriers; at least '''City Block level with kinetic/biotic barriers. Stamina: Superhuman+ Range: 'Several dozen kilometers with mass accelerator weaponry, several dozen meters with biotics or tech abilities, average human melee range with punches. 'Standard Equipment: A pistol, a sub-machine gun, an omni-tool, and a biotic amp. Intelligence: '''Extremely high. A talented soldier and biotic. Was one of the Illusive Man's most well respected and trusted operatives. '''Weaknesses: Kinetic barriers are activated based on the speed of an attack. A melee attack is not fast enough to set it off. In addition, the shielding afforded by kinetic barriers does not protect against extremes of temperature, toxins, or radiation. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Humans Category:Mass Effect Category:Gun Users Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Leaders Category:Weapon Masters Category:Martial Artists Category:Soldiers Category:Energy Users Category:Absorption Users Category:Durability Negation Users Category:Matter Manipulators Category:Tier 8 Category:Tier 9 Category:Hackers